


Let me save your life

by MissBlake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlake/pseuds/MissBlake
Summary: OS - Does Bellamy's life worth sacrificing hers ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This scene takes place a few minutes before the boat’s departure in the final episode. The world is ending and the boat is their only way to survive the apocalypse and sure death.

The pain was awful. Bellamy felt like his skin was burning; it was. From head to toe, blisters had formed. His heavy breath was the only thing he could hear, trapped in the pain of his skin on fire. Half conscious, he felt two strong hands grab his ripped suit to drag him across the floor. A hand reach under his gas mask to press something against his mouth. Air. Bellamy sensed everything as the air spread into his lungs.

“Bellamy? How do you feel?” 

That was the moment he chose to open his eyes. He’d already known who was taking care of him but when he saw her face, he forced himself to smirk. “Much better. Thank you Clarke.”

She didn’t believe him, a worried wrinkle appeared on her forehead. She tore open what was left of his suit and inspected his wounds, running her hands carefully across his burnt skin. They’d dealt with injuries like this before and he knew what she was seeing. Indeed, he didn’t feel better at all. He had started to recover his senses, but that only meant the pain was becoming unbearable. Despite Clarke’s efforts to sound composed, Bellamy knew it was bad.

He shifted, trying to see for himself since she wouldn’t look him in the eye. “How bad is it?” 

“Don’t move!” she scolded, as she still avoided his gaze.

“Clarke?”

An awful silence followed and she finally stopped her hands. When she looked him right in his eyes, he understood. Bellamy slowly nodded as he processed the panic he had begun to feel.

“And the boat?” he remembered. He had done this dangerous mission to start the boat’s generator so that it would leave at… “What time is it Clarke?”

“9:50,” she answered, knowing what he was really asking.  
He rested his head on the floor, considering his options. “How long do you need?”

“I… I really don’t know.” She confessed. “But I can make it Bellamy. I know it!”

“No.”

“But…”

Bellamy stopped her. “I won’t let you take that risk! The boat’s leaving in 10 minutes. You need to be on it.”

“Bellamy…”

“Go!”

“I won’t!” Clarke insisted.

“Don’t be stupid, Clarke. Take the boat for me.”

“I’ll take it with you!”

“There’s no way you can drag me there on your own, Princess.”

“I can try,” Clarke begged, tears flooding her eyes.

Bellamy didn’t want to see her cry. “Clarke. Be realistic. There’s no way I can make it to the boat, but you can! You can have the peaceful life you always wanted to have. You can have a future. Don’t waste this chance. Don’t destroy two lives.”

“Bellamy,” she whispered, lying against him. “Let me save you.”

“You already have.” He smiled, nuzzling his face against her hair. “You’ve never stopped saving me.”

“I can’t.” Her tears flowed freely across her cheeks. “I couldn’t stop saving you ever since I realized my life wouldn’t make sense without you in it.”

The pain was so bad Bellamy couldn’t feel it anymore. All he could feel was his heart beating a million miles a minute and a delicious warmth spreading throughout his body. There was something he’d always wanted to tell her. “Do you know what I would wish on a shooting star?”

“Tell me.”  
“I would wish that you could spend the rest of your life with the people you love and who love you. I wish you could get on that boat and live another 90 years. I wish you could have a hundred kids and be the extraordinary mother I’m sure you’ll be. And then I’d wish that I had the guts to tell you sooner that I love you more and more every day, and that you’ll never spend a single moment of your life without me loving you from above until we meet again.”


End file.
